


'Cause All That You Are is All That I'll Ever Need

by Taytay2194



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Marriage, how do you whisk, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytay2194/pseuds/Taytay2194
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis proposes to Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause All That You Are is All That I'll Ever Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Larry work and work on AO3 so if it's not good, I won't be surprised. I hope you like it though!

‘Cause All That You Are Is All That I’ll Ever Need

 

It was quite simple really, the way Louis fell for Harry. It was the slow, stupid way he talked, and his stupid possessive hands, along with his stupid, earnest green eyes and his stupid sense of humor. So stupid. It was rather cliché actually; that the fit boy with the amazing sense of style and class ended up being perhaps the biggest dork he’d know, Harry was the hot one with so much respect and care for others it was almost annoying. Louis had always said he’d settle down with a man who wore suits and owned a business and made loads of money because that was always his type. So when Louis stepped into the jeweler’s looking for a pretty ring for his pretty boy, it came as a surprise even to himself, but it also felt so incredibly inevitable. 

“And how can I help you today lad?” the elderly lady behind the counter had asked after watching him come in

“I Uh, I’m proposing and I need the perfect ring, please”

“Oh, that’s lovely, what’s her name?”

“His, actually his name is Harry. I’m gonna propose to Harry”

Louis blanked out for a minute after saying it out loud staring at the carpet realizing what he was actually going through with. The elderly women seemed to catch onto Louis’ sudden nerves and looked at him like he was her own son.

“Oh, dear okay well, c’mon over here and I can help you with that no problem!”

“Thanks” Louis mumbled

He walked over to her counter and stared down at all the rings but they were all so boring, not like Harry at all. Yeah the gunmetal titanium looked very classy and sharp but it wasn’t good enough none of these were good enough for his Harry. 

“Sorry, but do you have anything, I don’t know…flashier?”

“Sure, sugar come over here”

The lady, whose name after coming closer Louis had learned was Jen, led him over to another counter, but this counter held mostly women’s rings. I know he said flashy but he didn’t mean 12 diamonds and a golden band! He walked closer skeptically, when Jen pulled out a row of men’s wedding bands but with princess cut diamonds in them. Louis knew the minute he saw the ring that it was the one.

“That one, please. I’d like that one!”

“Don’t you want to know the price, lad?”

“No, no it doesn’t matter I’ll have that one. Please.”

Jen smiled at him and went over to her desk and computer to see what they had in stock size wise. Louis stood there silently, hands in his jean jacket pockets while he rocked back and forth on his heels and toes. There was low elevator music playing through barely visible speakers on the ceiling and the quiet, slow tap of Jen’s typing to be heard throughout the small shop. 

“Okay it looks like we have the size you need in stock, so I’ll go get it. I’ll just be a minute, wait right here!”

Louis nodded; glad he didn’t have to wait for his size to be shipped here because He didn’t want to add more to his nerves. Jen came back moments later, a box in her hand and a smile on her face.

“Here ya are, lad. Let me just ring it up and put it in a pretty box for ya, any color in particular?”

Louis thought about how he wanted this to be SO Harry and decided he’d go for a less subtle color than most.

“Do you have any uh, green maybe?”

“Green? Oddly enough we do. No one ever wants the green ones,” she’d said with a smile and a wink.

“When are you going to do it?” She asked while cleaning the ring off 

“In two days, on his birthday”

“Oh that’s so sweet, I wish the best for both of ya!” 

Louis thanked her, liking the way she talked in her Glasgow accent. He handed over his card to pay and accepted the bright green box she handed to him with a nervous smile.

“Thank you, Jen have a good rest of your day!”

“You too, lad. Best of luck to ya!”

And with that Louis was on his way back to his and Harry’s warm flat, to find somewhere to hide his new purchase.  
As Louis walked in he was hit with a brick wall of hot tea and freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Sliding off his shoes by the door and ridding of his topcoat, he smiled and giggled to himself, Harry did love to spoil him.

“Baby! You’re back! I’ve made you tea and biscuits they’re in the kitchen. Come here and give me a hug, you’ve been gone all day, hardly got a kiss goodbye this morning you were out the door so fast!” 

Louis rushed over and brought his hands around a pouting Harry’s neck for a hug, breathing in what was truly the smell of home, tea, biscuits, and Harry.

“I’m sorry, love had some important errands to do all day. But I’m here now ready to cuddle the rest of the evening away”

Harry smiled and kissed Louis sweetly. 

“Good, lets get our snack and we can watch whatever you’d like”

They settled on their too small couch with their snacks and watched Supernatural, the US version because they had connections with their cable guy and bribed him into letting them get some US channels. Two hundred pounds were never so well spent.

Later, after a few episodes, Harry was snoring softly on Louis’ shoulder, so cute he was, didn’t even have to try. Louis chuckled to himself and managed to squirm out of his hold without waking him. He now had to find somewhere to hide the box and ring before Harry woke up and realized he was gone. He looked in closets and tried dresser drawers that weren’t too frequently opened but there wasn’t a single place he could find that Harry wouldn’t somehow stumble upon it within the next two days. He sat on the edge of their bed heaving a sigh and scratching his neck thinking of places, but nothing came to mind. 

“Lou?” 

He’d heard Harry croak from the living room, Louis panicked and shoved the box behind his pillow and rushed out to where Harry was, when he rounded the corner he saw Harry sitting up rubbing his eyes and looking sad.

“Hey, where were you? I thought you’d skipped out on me again”

“Oh no, love I was just having a wee is all! I’m not going anywhere I’m sorry.”

He went over to Harry sitting on his lap and holding him close while running his fingers through his long, pretty hair.

“Can we go to bed?” Harry mumbled against Louis’ chest

“Of course, love. Lets get to it. You go brush while I turn down the sheets yeah?”

Harry nodded sleepily and gave him a kiss, standing up with him in his arms and walking down the hall to the bathroom where he finally set fragile little Louis down and smacked his bum as he walked off.

That was all cute and good but shit, where the hell can Louis put the box?! He decided to put it in his camera case for the night and worry about it more when Harry went out for a jog in the morning. He quickly returned to the bed turning down the covers and tossing the unimportant decorative pillows Harry insists on having across the room. After that he met Harry in the bathroom and grinned as he wet his toothbrush, Harry’s just finished and placed his toothbrush aside, kissing Louis on the head as he walks past earning a hum of approval. Returning to their room Louis finds a naked Harry in his bed and smiles flicking the light off. 

“Hey, Lou?”

“Yeah babe?”

“I love you a lot, okay?”

“I love you too, Harry. Why so lovey and down today?”

“I dunno, you just seem far off lately, distracted, just wanted to remind you I’m still here”

Louis felt his chest tighten at Harry’s words, he hadn’t realized getting everything prepped for the proposal he’d forgotten to give attention to the person the proposal was for. He’d just been so stressed with planning he forgot to give Harry the time of day.

“Oh love I’m so sorry! I’ve just been preoccupied with your birthday coming up and everything at work is crazy this time of year with Valentines day right around the corner, I’m sorry baby, I love you, I know you’re here I promise I don’t mean to shut you out.”

“Okay, sorry I’m so clingy, just thought you were getting a bit tired of me I suppose” Harry shrugged and continued tracing patterns on Louis’ chest tattoo

“No no no, that could never happen, love. Just busy. I promise on your birthday it’ll all be worth it okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah okay. Goodnight Lou”

“Goodnight, Haz” 

The next day Louis woke up to an empty bed with a note on his side table that read “went for a jog, breakfasts in the kitchen xx –H” Louis smiled to himself whilst stretching and got up to investigate this breakfast of his. He walked lazily out to the kitchen in all his naked glory to find banana pancakes and egg whites waiting under a plastic top to keep in the heat, with a fresh pot of coffee brewed to perfection next to his favorite mug. Maybe Harry really did love him.

After finishing off his delicious breakfast, Louis headed back to his room to ponder the whole box situation again. He knew he couldn’t keep it in his camera case because Harry was majoring in photography and used Louis’ camera too often, too randomly. He needed somewhere to hide it just for another day. He grabbed the box, some sweats, a jumper, and began wandering throughout the flat in search of a hiding place. 

He tried looking in the kitchen and the living room, the bathroom even. There wasn’t a single damned place in the flat Harry wouldn’t wander to.

“Bollocks!” Louis shouted in frustration 

“What’s wrong love?”

Shit! He hadn’t heard Harry come in! He was so royally screwed 

“Oh uh, nothing just stubbed me toe ha! Silly me!”

Harry looked at Louis’ backside in confusion but walked over to him to see, 

“C’mon then let me have a look”

“No!” Louis shouted running away to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him  
“It’s all bloody, don’t wanna see that! I’ll just bandage it real quick”

Harry stood in place wide eyed and confused before shrugging it off and heading towards the bathroom and opening the door right as Louis had found a spot to hide it for a while, once again just a temporary spot.

“Lou, I need to take a shower if you don’t mind” Harry laughed and Louis brushed past him giving a chaste kiss before exiting. He really hopes Harry doesn’t look behind the toilet.

 

Within twenty minutes Louis is pacing the flat, pulling on his hair and freaking out. He knows he can’t do anything about it right now so he settles on the couch and flicks on the TV. Becoming distracted in moments, Louis doesn’t hear the first time Harry calls out his name. 

“Louuuuu” Harry called again

“Yeah, love?”

“Can you come here please?”

Louis hauled himself up from the couch “Did you forget the towels again you silly bo-“

Louis’ talking stops as he’s faced with a very serious looking Harry holding a very green box. He gulps visibly finding it hard to meet Harry’s eyes now.

“Now, I didn’t open it because I wanted to ask you first, what the hell is this? And why was it behind our toilet?”

Louis feels his face heat up and his voice gets caught he can’t seem to form words as his mouth hangs open and eyes dart around avoiding Harry’s.

“I uh- It, I “ Louis stutters without success of a sentence

“Louis, look at me” Louis brings his head up and slowly makes his eyes meet Harry’s, he's stood frozen after that.

“What is this?” Harry asks again.

Louis quickly grabs the box from him and darts towards the bedroom, it obviously won’t help anything but it’ll give him .4 seconds more to come up with a plan. Harry no sooner comes into view standing in the doorway, there’s no escape now.

“Harry, I- It’s, you weren’t supposed to see this, it was a surprise. It was for your birthday, it’s a ring, H. I bought you a ring” he sighed in defeat.

Louis was shaking with nerves as he walked over to his half naked Harry and grabbed his hand, thumbing his sharp knuckles. Harry didn’t say anything, just stood there patiently like the good man he was, Louis made a mental note to remind him of that later.

“I love you, Harry. God, I love you so much. You treat me like a prince and I don’t even deserve it but you do it anyway and- you just, you’re so amazing. I just wanna say before anything else that if someone had asked me three years ago if I’d be doing this, I’d have laughed in their face, but you changed that. You changed me. I don’t know if you remember that little hiatus we had after four dates or not, when I ignored you…. that’s because I fell in love with you that night. I didn’t want to admit it, I hated it, falling so hard so fast but the moment your picture flashed on my phone I knew it was worth the risk so I let myself fall and fall. Fuck me, I’m still falling! You’re so much more than I deserve with your award winning smile and amazing, yet completely dorky personality. But I don’t want to spend a day without you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone and I never want to again, you’re it Haz, you’re it for me.”

Still grasping Harry’s hand Louis went down on one knee and looked up to his beautiful boyfriend, whose face would’ve been comical if he weren’t so sickeningly nervous. Louis opened the bright green box, showing off the expensive princess-cut diamond band for his one and only who gasped quietly. 

“Harry Edward Styles, I don’t want to go a day without hearing your obnoxious cackle, or being bombarded with stupid knock-knock jokes. I don’t ever want to roll over in bed and see anyone’s beautiful face other than yours, or clean out anyone else’s hair from the shower drain. I don’t want any other man’s stupid, expensive decorative ideas displayed throughout any flat, house, shack or otherwise, other than yours. I don’t want to kiss anyone else’s boo boos unless they happen to be our spawn, or have anyone else’s tears roll down my arm when Dean dies for the tenth time. I want you Harry, just you. I just- wil- Jesus, Will you marry me? Please?”

Harry, at this point is crying like the giant man-baby he is and smiling like a complete idiot. Nodding his head vigorously he wipes his tears away and whispers a quiet 

“Yes”

He pulls Louis to his feet bringing their lips together and kissing him like he needed him just as much as Louis claimed he needed Harry. Breaking apart Louis slides the pretty ring onto his pretty fiancés pretty finger and kisses him again. 

“I love you so much” Harry says between kisses, still crying.

“This is why you’ve been so busy? You were gonna propose? God I’m such a selfish dick” Harry laughs

“No it’s fine I should’ve made time for you, you deserve to be constantly showered in love”

Louis smiled up at him, beaming. And though the proposal didn’t go as romantic as he’d hoped, with Harry’s snot on his chin; it went pretty perfectly and he was happy. They were both so happy. They spent the rest of the day half naked on their couch, in their flat, speaking of their future together too excited for what was to come.

Louis didn’t think a few dates with the cute, young boy with the loud laugh would have him placed here three years later, sipping tea with the boy’s long limbs tangled in his; but he also couldn’t complain because it’s better than anything else he could have ever dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it! I really hope you enjoyed my short daydream of a one shot! Thank you so much for reading!!! :) xx


End file.
